All You Need Is Me
by The-Dark's-Familiar
Summary: SJ, SxJ, SetoJou, SetoJoey, Slash Yaoi! This is it! The Last chapter Seto faces the evil Yami but he's in over his head! Can Joey and the others get there in time to save him from losing everything including his soul? RRated end! WAHHHOOOO
1. Joey thinks

**_ALL YOU NEED IS ME_**

Aww sweet Steo/Joey - Seto/Jou - S/J - SxJ or whatever you want to call it. Inspired by a doujinshi (that how you say it?) cover I saw on a site that I can't remember the name of. Sadly I can't read Japanese so I can't read doujinshi as it ain't sold around here...

I need some Wahoo Soda (cheap substitute in my imagination) so I can get over this...anyone know a good Kaiba/Jou/JOey site? If so do tell. Preferably one with more Yaoi then letters on the page!

One-shot I guess...

* * *

- - - J - - -

I see you there in that long coat and I wonder why you're so sad. We're at Domino City College... you could have gone to Yale, Harvard, Oxford, Cambridge and any other college in the world...but you stayed. Mokuba's 16 now...and he's taken up responsability in KaibaCorp. He's excelled it seems, a freaking genius...like you.

It's his photogenic memory...or is it photgraphic? Yeah he's photographic memory-teen. He's actually being lectured by Rebecca Hawkins in...what was it? Ancient History? Well that's off the point and we both know it.

You're proud of him, but he's not around anymore...why pretend it doesn't hurt you? You need to feel strong. In charge. Or do you? I think you just need a friend.

One who'll listen to you. Talk with you. Brainstorm with you. Keep you company unconditionally and beat up reporters that offer thousands for a cheap story or scandal. A friend who'd be stalwart and stand with you all the way. Who'd respect you. Who'd cherish your friendship. Who'd let you screw him on your desk...

Now how'd that idea get in there? Oh yeah...your pecs...damn. THis is why I shoulnd't be in the gym. I have to pretend I hate you. When I love you.

Want to hurt you.

When I want to hug you 

Want to kill you

When I want to kiss you 

It's SO FREAKING HARD TO DO THAT! I'm on the treadmill beside you. We're not talking we never do and its probably because you don't want to hear anything I have to say and because all I want to hear you say is my name...and I Love You.

I wish I could hate you.

But you're all I can see that's right with my life even if you don't think anything of me

Damn you're so gorgeous...I could live off looking at you. I still hope a tiny bit everytime I open my door or pick up a phone that it'll be you I see or hear and that you'll say what I want to hear and we can be together forever...but it won't happen.

I always was a dreamer. My dad's been good to me. He's never hit me...he may have hit the bottle but he'd never even think of harming me...he really cares. My mom just tore into me every turn. She'd hit me and everyone thought it was my Dad. Sincerity is working in KaibaCorp too. She's a PR exec. A damn good one and worth every dollar you pay her and more.

She's free from that harpy responsible for 1/2 my DNA at least. I owe you for that...

You need a friend. You need a lover. You need someone who'll balance you and make sure to keep your back and accompany you as you try your best to walk life alone.

All you Need.

Is Me.

* * *

_**END?**_

Well? R&R and no I won't cast Joeys Dad as a child beater. It's not a nice thing to happen. He deserved better the poor guy gets such a bad rap in ! Should I continue this fic? Do tell, review if you think so...

* * *


	2. Is there a Doctor in the house

* * *

ALL YOU NEED IS ME

A/N: This won't be a long story... 4-5 tops I'm not a committing kind of guy all I need is 3 reviews to start a chapter!

* * *

Doctor in the House

* * *

Joey looked into the sea. It was steel grey, swirling as the winter skies mirror. He grimaced, pulled his coat tighter and hefted his satchel over one shoulder. It was hard to work in the hospital... he had good and bad memories there.

Serenity got her eyesight back...

His Dad was pronounced dead...

Serenity was born there

That was where Dr Masaki worked.

Hard. Complicated. Unfair?

With a grimace he set off towards the hospital. His cell phone started to beep out the tune of Real Emotion from the Final Fantasy game...his favourite song actually and he just had to hear it... as an avid computer gamer of course.

"Hello?"

"Joey?" Serenity was at the other end. "Sorry to call I know you're on your way to the hospital. But – I need a favour..." Joey sighed. "I left my day planner for Mokuba on the kitchen table and if I don't have it I'm T-o-a-s-t toast."

"All right I'll pick it up," he muttered. "But if I'm late..."

"I'll be in my office its not hard to find and its on your way to the hospital!"

Seto Kaiba stalked along the hall towards the elevator. He was seething... he stepped into the glass elevator and pressed the top floor. "Hold the elevator!" a voice shouted as someone dived in. Kaiba groaned and then groaned again when he realized who it was. "What are you doing here mutt?"

Joey looked up and gritted his teeth. "Oh it had to be you!"

"Why are you in Kaibacorp doggy?"

"I'm delivering something for my sister" Joey snapped back. "She works for your brother REMEMBER?" Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Quiet mutt or I'll have to muzzle you"

"Shut up Kaiba we're not in Domino High anymore"

"Well just because you work full time and Burger Kind now..."

"I'm not working at Burger King!" snarled Joey. "I'm attending my third year of medical school you pompous brooding jackass and I don't need your approval coz life is too SHORT!" Joey felt a rush of pain to his head and staggered, steadying himself on the rail.

Kaiba resisted a strange urge to help the brat. "Did puppy get a headache?"

"Just leave me alone Kaiba" Joey said quietly as he turned away and walked down the hall towards Serenity's office beside Mokuba's. Kaiba glanced after him for a while and then headed towards his office where Juno Athena his secretary was already hard a work.

"Ah that you're boyfriend Mr Kaiba?"

"That, Ms Athena, was a Mutt and don't think I won't fire you for suggesting it" he said coldly. He met her dagger sharp eyes. She was the only one he'd ever met able to meet his gaze... it was a reason why he'd hired her and never been able to fire her... she was quite like him. Her short bobbed black hair and deep red business suit with black turtleneck were a balance to the stark paleness of her eyes and ivory skin.

"Say what you will Mr Kaiba but you and "the mutt" are less then enemies and much, much more then friends..." she returned to her desk. "And if you try to fire me you'll screw yourself... I've organized your office so many times the setbacks of trying to locate everything would cost you abominably."

Joey ducked into a men's bathroom and dabbed away the blood streaming from his nose. Then he washed his face with some water and went to Serenity's office. "I hope you realize I've got class today"

Serenity was dressed in a dark purple skirt and jacket with pearl white silk blouse and wearing a ribbon around her neck. "I get the idea Joey, just so you know I will pay you back. Mokuba's at college today, I'm trying to fit in his meetings and that is no mean feat"

Joey nodded and turned to leave. "Joey! Just a reminder... you're having lunch with Yugi and Bakura today" Joey sighed as Serenity called after him.

"Yeah I remembered" he lied. "You're not everyone's PA."

"Yes I am," she sang. She gave a smile and shut the door as Joey headed back to the elevator.

* * *

Mokuba and Rebecca left the classroom. "I didn't like you sitting in on my class and trying to act superior, Mokuba" Rebecca said. "Believe me when I say I know enough about Egyptian curses to ensure procreation is not on your skills list"

Mokuba looked at the girl beside him. In about 5 years they'd developed both a friendship and rivalry. Mokuba had discovered an incredible photographic memory. Applying that to his skill with computers was all it took to earn him a scholarship in a prestigious university like Hillenbacher. Rebecca was teaching a course in Ancient History and making a splash as a treasure hunter for museums.

"I wasn't acting superior," snorted Mokuba

"Mokuba Kaiba" Rebecca said coldly. "If you undermine me again...well attempt to... I will ensure every girl and gay man on campus hears you're bonking Yugi Moto!" Mokuba laughed and Rebecca smiled.

"You wouldn't"

"No...Bakura's submissive enough for him"

"I AM NOT SUBMISSIVE!"

"We both know you are darling"

* * *

Joey was putting himself through medical school every way he knew how. One of these ways was taking shifts in the hospital Morgue and ever since he saw Tru Calling he was scared witless of opening a locker and getting his arm grabbed by a dead person needing help.

They were dead.

He couldn't do much.

Knocking back the pills Joey sighed and continued to play Pokemon Advance on his Gameboy advance. "Hey! Wheeler" Joey leapt and turned around. The KFC bucket landed in his lap.

"Tristan...Duke" he said with a grin.

"Hey" Duke said as he entered and glanced at some photos. "Just dropped by to see if you'd had lunch with Bakura and Yugi?"

"They rushed out 20 minutes after arriving...right in the middle of the salads...and went to fuck like bunnies," Joey said as he bit into the chicken and swivelled slightly on the office chair.

"Yeah happened to us to...I'm amazed they haven't died of starvation" Tristan said.

"There are other ways to eat," mused Duke with a sly grin.

"Please not now" grimaced Joey as the pair moved towards each other. "I've got the rest of the night to watch dead people"

"I see dead people," mock-whispered Duke.

"Ah, the running gag," snorted Joey. "Get Lost"

Duke and Tristan looked each other over...locked eyes and ran off. Joey groaned. "Please! Wait until you get home! Another indecent exposure is not a good idea!"

He sighed and returned to his chicken.

* * *

Kaiba was in a stalking mood as he stormed through the hospital. Dr Yvonne Garth was here somewhere...THERE! He headed straight for her. "Dr Garth" he said coolly. The woman turned to face him and then noted Juno over his shoulder.

"I know you," she said to Juno. "Mr Kaiba. What's wrong?? Illness? Stress? Bill?"

"Should I call the people on Jeopardy or will you do it yourself?" smiled Juno. "Mr Kaiba is exceptionally unhappy about Certain Discrepancies in your physical's bill, it is quite impossible to investigate his health thoroughly for so little and give him that kind of evaluation without ramifications. What are you playing at? I'm sure he'd be shouting but intense rage gives him lockjaw." Juno tapped her employers jaw with her pencil.

"Let me see the bill and evaluation," sighed Yvonne as she moved towards her office. Once the two were seated she sat in behind her desk. "Mr Kaiba, your migraines and insomnia are more connected to stress," she said. "I didn't need to do any of your outlines... especially not the CT scan." She put the pages down.

She was a woman in her 50s and had her grey streaked hair tied up in a bun. She looked at them over the rims of her glasses. "Mr Kaiba, you're in peak physical condition, regular gym work outs, decent diet and no medical problems that could be hereditary..." she sighed. "You simply need to stop working so hard"

"I took offence to the workaholic note," Seto said.

"It's true. You need to find a relationship and have fun..." Yvonne sighed. "Believe me, it's for your own good. Friendship is good, a partner of more-then-friends nature would be ideal...no offence but you've got a LOT of pent up sexual tension and you're not comfortable enough in yourself to think about sex with another person on an emotional level"

"Oh this is too awkward," muttered Juno.

"Trust me Mr Kaiba it's your own fault if you're having migraines... get laid" Yvonne rose and held the door for her guests. They walked away.

Juno dialled the chauffeur. "Gishi bring the car around," she said and snapped the sleek phone shut. "So we need you to have an emotional relationship... sadly no such thing as a gold digging whore detector," she added.

"Ms Athena" warned Seto.

"Ugh! Take it easy darling, no need to have a coronary" she looked at a doctor. "Gees it's a figure of speech" she said casually.

Seto was about to toss a snide remark at her when he walked straight into someone. The blonde individual staggered backwards, sleepy brown eyes glared up at Kaiba. "Awww hell" Joey groaned. "You again"

"Don't get shirty with Mr Kaiba" warned Juno. "He's sexually frustrated"

"Ms Athena" growled Kaiba.

"WELL YOU ARE" she snorted and sashayed away. Kaiba and Joey glared at each other for a while. Then Kaiba moved to push past Joey despite the space in the hall. Joey shoved him.

With a shout Kaiba was shocked by the blonde's strength. "Back off Wheeler" he snapped as he took a swing. His fist didn't connect but Joey's nose was dribbling blood. He shoved Kaiba away.

"Don't treat me like a dog" snapped Joey

"Well you are" sneered Kaiba.

Joey turned and staked away his leather jacket had a red eyes black dragon on the back...what a surprise.

Kaiba watched the blonde storm off then moved on...he stopped as his foot hit something on the ground. It was a satchel. He picked it up and opened it, inside was an ID card with Joeys name on it.

"Dumb dog" he snorted.

* * *

"You want me to find - who?" Juno said in disbelief.

"Joseph Wheeler and don't say a word" Kaiba said as the limo cruised down the street. Juno shrugged and tapped a few keys.

"Got his apartment number, its one of Serenity's contacts. Now before I hand it over...why should I?"

"Because I'm returning his bag" Kaiba said

"The one you're rooting through?"

"Yes. Now hand it over"

Juno sighed and spoke to the driver. Giving him directions and glancing at Kaiba who was holding a small empty container of pills... he stared at it then casually slipped it into his pocket...mystery of mysteries...

* * *

Joey let the hot water dim the pain in his joints. He needed rest and he would have it... he rubbed his forehead; the headaches were bad... he felt a spasm in his arm and then numbness.

Someone rang his doorbell and he growled at the roof. Always when he was taking a shower...

Kaiba was shocked when Joey opened the door in a towel that hung low on his slender hips... Kaiba was even more surprised to see Joey possessing and athletic physique...though he had been on the track team.

"Kaiba?" murmured Joey. There was something in his eyes...he'd seen it earlier... something that was hidden in a flash... what was Joey hiding?

Wait what was the mutt hiding. Yes that was better. Not Joey. Mutt. Yes. Dog.

Not Joey.

Kaiba forced himself to look at Joey with his entire collected cool. "You dropped this" he handed the bag back to him. "Mutt."

"You never change Kaiba" Joey said distantly. "Do you even realize I've been going to the same gym as you for the past eight months?" That caught Seto off guard and he shrugged. "Didn't think so. Thanks anyway"

"You want to explain your actions in the hospital?"

"You treat me too bad, life's too short for put-downs and especially from self-centred, self-absorbed prick," Joey said calmly. "So don't try it again, like I said. Life's too short."

He moved to shut the door but his knees turned to jelly and he fell. Kaiba caught him... he was surprised that the wet, half-naked, shorter young man was...so... warm? He felt his blood racing. Joey tried to pull away but couldn't support himself. Kaiba finally resolved to help him back into his apartment.

He settled Joey on the couch and the blonde pulled his towel back to his hips again. "I didn't need your help" Joey said, he was trembling as Kaiba set him down on the couch. "I'm fine on my own"

"Didn't seem that way"

"Never judge a book by his cover" warned Joey.

"Except these... what field of medicine are you interested in?" Kaiba asked. To be totally honest he didn't know why he asked. But seeing so many scientific books on THE MUTTS bookshelves had weakened his defences.

"Brain surgery" replied Joey. "Surprised? I'm expecting a "what do you know about brains mutt" comment any second now so go for it and get it done."

"No...I don't need to" Kaiba said...again unsure why he was doing this.

"Look, I know I didn't seem all that good... at school. But when my final exams came around I knuckled down and Tea helped me out as well as Mai, Ishizu and Rebecca and I got all the points I needed..." Joey rose slowly and grabbed a pair of cotton pants; he pulled them on and then dried himself off with his towel. "And it turns out I amn't stupid when I study"

"Hunh...I'm surprised" smirked Kaiba.

"You're predictable" Joey said. There was blood dripping to the wooden floor.

"You're bleeding"

Joey pinched his nose. "Yeah well you took a swing at me, it connected go figure." He turned and walked to the door. "Goodbye S- Kaiba"

Seto noted the S and felt strangely warm about it.

The door slammed behind him and he fished the pill cylinder out of his pocket. He walked back to his limo. "Juno, back to the hospital I have to speak to Dr Garth"

"Oh god you need to get laid accept it Seto" Juno grated as she snapped her fingers and signalled the driver to listen up.

Seto ignored and stared at the brown cylinder...

* * *

TBC

* * *

Dun-Dun-Dun! Guess people, any guesses?

Thanks to my reviewers you made it possible:

Luchs: Thanks. Here!

Nendur: Flatterer...I like you. That review was very nice. Thanks love.

Macduffs Mistress: Lucky Macduff has a nice mistress

Egypts: Hey No problem-o my dear country in northern Africa of both the upper and lower Nile area

Kumori: Thanks. You're making me blush.

Hey keep em coming! Makes me right faster.


	3. On My Mind

Chapter 2: "On my mind..."

Clarity Brown:

Actually Seto has great respect for Dr Garth... explained here (I had intended to wait a while but... hey might as well explain why he respects her and why she speaks the way she does to him.) Juno? Well... that's explained below, she's more then his secretary she's his (gasp) friend! And that of course gets a "snag" here. As for the swinging of fists? Well Seto is: tense, frustrated and realizes he loves Joey but can't accept it, I've seen Seto act really odd around Mokuba, whom he loves... why not Joey? I probably shouldn't have used such an obvious plot device... but I couldn't help it! :( I'm a bit of a novice I wrote most of this myself normally Angelo helps but he's got very little time lately...sigh

BTW: I'm a little down, Angelo got annoyed at me for the faked couples reviews on his fic Two Sides To Every Story (Power rangers ninja storm, I got him started on the slash in it coz I drooled over all the human guys in it... except for Lothar) so cheer me up and review.

Chapter 2: "Believe, accept, move on"

11 years ago

Goldenvale Academy was a prestigious private school for wealthy children. Little Seto was playing with his chess set. He'd still never been beaten... a girl sauntered up to him and looked at the board. "Gee" she said. "That looks like fun"

"Its horribly complicated you wouldn't understand" he sniffed

The girl cocked her head to one side. "You're Seto Kaiba" she commented

"You're nosy" he replied coldly

"No I'm Juno" she smiled. "Juno Athena! You're in my class" he looked at her. "I doubt it I've been moved up twice"

"I've been moved up twice too!" she exclaimed. "What a co-inky-dink!"

"You're annoying me...go away," he said.

"Blunt" she said.

"I always am now go find the decimal equation of pi" he snipped

"Oh that's impossible the digits stretch into infinity" she said. That caught him off guard. "Course, you must've known that and - " her pale brow crinkled. "Merely been endeavouring to perplex and dissuade me from progressing in my efforts at a cultured forthcoming conversation - - - beanpole"

Seto leapt up angrily. "What did you call me?"

"Beanpole" she said as she poked him in the ribs. "You're a stretched out beanpole with all angles!" she grinned again and turned around, skipping away... Seto stared after her for a moment and then sat back down.

"Seto!" Seto jolted awake. Juno was sitting across from him with her legs crossed in a sultry manner. "It's not like you to doze off. God knows you're virtually an insomniac... what's wrong?"

"Nothing Ms Athena"

"Oh, for the - - - Seto Kaiba" she said coldly. "I have known you since we were in that abominable elitist school! I know you're stressing about more then Yvonne and her blunt approach. But you know she's always had your best interests at heart! It's something else...what?"

"Ms Athena...don't cross the line of-"

"Don't make me jump across and shove that ego back up your nose Seto," she said with a cold glare. "I thought we were friends..." she gave a dry laugh. "Of course this is you we're talking about... look what is it?" It hadn't been hard for the passionate Ms Athena to win Seto's grudging respect and rare trust. She spoke to him like he was an equal and thus he had no option but to treat her as one.

"Juno" Seto said quietly. "I- I'll tell you later" the car pulled up at the hospital and he climbed out.

Yvonne Garth had once been a doctor at an Orphanage. She'd hated the treatment of the children there...then she'd gotten an offer at the hospital and gone to work there... hoping to somehow adopt some children or foster them.

But the orphanage hadn't lasted long. She'd been unable to foster any children because of her schedule... and then one day she'd seen her favourite orphan again. Mokuba Kaiba. But it had been in most disturbing circumstances.

Seto had been brought into the emergency room in very bad shape and Yvonne had recognized him. Their foster father had obviously been abusing them. Seto had cracked ribs and lots of bruises courtesy of that monster Gozaburo. It had been lucky he'd died when he did or Yvonne would have rallied those who cared about the boys around and introduced Gozaburo to oncoming traffic.

She'd taken Ms Athena's advice and been blunt, the girl had supplied her with the precise nature of his Stress...and then suggested an approach. If she had beet around the bush and been obscure then Seto would have interpreted her advice as he saw fit.

"Yvonne?"

She looked up in surprise. Seto had always called her Dr Garth. He walked over to her and sat down on the chair opposite her. She pushed away her paperwork and put her hands on the table. "Yes Seto?"

He handed her the piece of paper with the name of a drug written in Seto's clear hand. "What is this drug for?"

"Isozene-180" she read. "Ah yes..." she looked at him over the rims of her spectacles. "What's it to you?" she seemed nervous...that wasn't good in Seto's book.

"Curiosity" he replied.

"And you're no cat" she mused meeting his slightly worried gaze. "Very well. Isozene-180 is an antibody strengthening agent...there's more to it then that but I won't bore you."

"No, please continue"

Yvonne put the piece of paper down. "As head of this hospital I have certain instincts Seto...one of them is when someone is saying one thing and meaning another concerning pills."

"Someone I know is taking them...I don't know what for"

"As a doctor I couldn't tell you what that would be" she said. "But as a friend I could let you in on gossip from the nurses station" she relented. "Tell me"

"Joey Wheeler"

"Joseph! " she exclaimed. "A bright boy, a gutsy surgeon in the making and a gentle soul...I thought you didn't like him..." she frowned.

"I don't but I want to know why he's taking pills"

"Isozene-180 is..." Yvonne rose. "Let's take a walk," she decided. They strode down the long corridor. "Isozene-180 is a pill that increases antibody production and effectiveness and can use "hunting" antibodies to attack unnatural cells"

"Why is Joey taking them?"

"You mean you don't know?" exclaimed Yvonne. "Bizarre! I thought you would but...well that is a surprise. All his friend know...I think" Seto frowned and looked at her expectantly. "Joseph came from an unfortunate gene pool"

"His father drank, his mother was a heartless wonder bitch... I know"

"No..." with a sigh Yvonne walked along the glass and steel bridge between the two buildings of the hospital. She stopped, gripping a railing and staring down at the city. "Joey is very sick... he developed a tumour some time ago, and its begun to grow in his brain and make it infinitely harder for him to continue his normal life, he must deal with bouts of pain and nausea and dizziness. Times when his limbs numb or feel like they're on fire." She looked at Seto. His eyes seemed distant. "He'll never make it to graduation. He's refused the chemotherapy because he know that it will do very little for him unless he gathers the money he needs for an operation."

"He has his winnings"

"They're gone, he spent them all on Serenity"

Seto stared into the distance. "He's dying?" Why did he feel so shattered?

Mokuba handed Serenity the documents, signed and sealed. "Anything else?" he yawned. Serenity smiled.

"No you're done, I got your clothes set out, dinner reserved and Rebecca RSVP-ed in the positive two hours ago. Does she know you're crushing on her?"

"I'm not," muttered Mokuba.

"Watch your nose Pinocchio," warned Serenity. "It could hurt someone. I've called the car. Chop-chop you have at least 30 minutes of mandatory clothes confusion and panic before the actual dressing up so let's hurry it along."

Mokuba muttered under his breath as he scuttled out angrily.

Bakura walked down the street with the bag over his shoulder. He was looking forward to see Yugi again. After a day of hard work he missed his love. Bakura and Yugi had some classes together but Bakura was studying Ancient Cultures and Yugi was in Ancient languages so there was only so much overlap. And then Bakura was helping out at the museum...

The black gateway opened under his feet, he fell downwards and landed in a strange Egyptian tomb. Someone walked towards him. "Bakura" a voice said. "I know you've not seen me for a while...but don't I get a hug my dear friend?" Bakura stared at the shape. His duelling pouch fell into his lap and startled him into movement. "What's going on?" he murmured in his refined British lilt.

"Well my dear...it's called a card battle. A duel. The Shadow Games. And you'd be surprised at what I'll do to you. Those are your cards...untouched...now rise and play!" Bakura felt the strings pulling at his arms and lifting him like a puppet he checked his cards, shuffled them and picked up the duelling disk. He loaded them and took a deep breath.

Joey stared at the ceiling. He was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, it got like that sometimes, it was stuck in his head...the thing...and it refused to move so he just accepted it and tried to think of something else to do.

So far he'd recited the lyrics to every beetles song and played mental Pong left brain beating right brain hands down. The tumour was set in a place that meant sometimes his body acted weird. Ergo he couldn't be sure when he'd sleep. He was just glad that he wasn't on the graveyard shift for another day or two.

Yugi paced around impatiently. Bakura should have been back by now...he never worked this late. Yami was away in Egypt, Tea had gone to the states for a while and his and Rebecca's grandfathers had taken a trip to Oxford for a few months to lecture.

The others would all be asleep anyway; he was about to give them a ring when the phone rang. He picked it up, his hand trembling.

"Hello?"

TBC

I needed a villain, not a big one but a bit of a kick. Won't be too long I'm not a long-term guy. Oh but go to: and submit slash n stuff for our site! Art is especially welcome. Especially if it's Joey/Seto! I'll be posting a few slash comps in a while. Also check out our RPG it's only got 1 member active aside from Angelo and we need more, its Superhero RPG but you can be any villain or hero you make up on your own! Seriously. Go take a look. TTFN my loves and Good Vibrations!


	4. What Goes UP

Chapter 3: "What goes up"

Joey was nearly run over by Yugi as he entered the waiting room in his scrubs. The short boy was hugging his friends tightly sobbing. "What can you say"

"Well the doctors said I could tell you what's happening" Joey said. "I admit getting dragged out of bed was scary considering it was the same doctor that worked on Serenity…look, it's okay. Bakura's in a coma though the same type as Pegasus put Solomon in…"

Yugi stepped backwards. "What?"

"He was attacked or something and all the signs are identical to what happened to your gramps way back when" Joey said. "He's not waking up…Yugi there's more"

"What?" Yugi mumbled. "I amn't sure I can take much more…"

"Did you know Yami got brain fried like Bakura two weeks ago?" Yugi stared at Joey, his legs going weak as he tried to find a seat. "I guess not…apparently one of the doctors here was transferred over here by the Embassies to work on neurological injuries and illnesses and…he worked on Yami… same thing…I wondered why you hadn't mentioned it…you didn't know."

"What's going on?" mumbled Yugi.

"No clue"

"Who'd do this?"

"Well you vanquished all the evil personalities back into their soul rooms when you let the original minds tame them so Bakura's clear, Pegasus is still in India so its not him…I couldn't tell you" Joey said.

"Tristan and Duke are on their way" Yugi said. "I can't lose hiM Joey.. he means so much to me… I love him…I just haven't told him yet…"

"A year and a half of bunny-like action and you've not said anything?" gaped Joey. "And they said I was emotionally retarded". He sighed and hugged his little friend. "It's gonna be just fine" he said reassuringly. "Bakura's been through worse."

Tea was much better at positive outlooks. She always had been even if she took it over the top. Way OTT. Yugi sobbed into Joeys shoulder.

"Listen Yug I'll try get them to let you see him now. They should have finished all the tests by now. Everything should be fine with him. They're flying Yami over…"

"This happened to Yami, Bakura…who's next? Who else could be a victim? Merik? Ishizu? Anyone else with a Millennium Artefact?" he shuddered.

Joey held his friend close. The trembling boy was crying so hard it seemed he would never stop. Tristan and Duke arrived, then Serenity…

Kaiba Mansion 

"Rebecca Please!" groaned Mokuba. The blonde was laughing so hard he was surprised she hadn't passed out from lack of oxygen. "Seto was having a joke at my expense he really does have a sense of humour!"

"Okay I'm calm" Rebecca said trying to compose herself. "PRINCESS" she fell into a fit of giggles and Mokuba huffed glaring daggers at the VR pods he'd been playing with her. It'd been unfortunate they'd needed to pause the game in order for Rebecca to control her laughter after the princesses first address.

"I can't get the image of you in a dress and tiara out of my head" admitted Rebecca.

"Hey wanna duel?" Mokuba said. "I'll go easy on you!" Rebecca narrowed her eyes at him and sat up. Mokuba smiled at her as she glared at him.

"Go. EASY. On. ME" she whispered. "Bring it on afro boy!"

"ITS NOT AN AFRO" he exclaimed as they climbed into the pods and went to versus mode. This automatically generated costumes. Mokuba found his athletic teenage body was now clad in a Ronin Samurai armour. He looked over at Rebecca… and his jaw dropped. She was stunning in her black leather corset, high glittering collar and black thorn crown with flowing dark purple sleeves and gowns…evil witch look definitely.

"Let's hit it Mokie" Rebecca said. "First cards up…" she drew the card. "Sago the Dark Clown in attack position and two cards face down!" she smiled at him. "Well?"

Mokuba checked his cards. He had a Curse of Dragons, A Celtic Guardian, a Pot of Greed, The Magical Lamp and A De-Spell. "I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards…" he drew the cards and smiled. "Then I play this card face down and put Curse of Dragons on the field in Attack mode"

They were battling in the dark fortress… it was unnerving seeing such cards as The Gross Ghost of Fled Dreams and The Earl of Demise acting as spectators. But he hoped it had the edge over Rebecca.

"You're toast" Rebbeca said. "Watch and learn Mokie"

Mokuba could forget how beautiful and deadly she was on the playing field, her eyes filled with fire and ice and she was totally ruthless NOTHING got in her way. He was going to make her take notice this time though. He'd win…besides she didn't have her teddy with her, that was when things really got dangerous…

In the screen room Seto watched his little brother.

Mokuba was quite a talented duellist. On of the Top 10 in the world… Unfortunately so was Rebecca. And she was higher ranked too. He sipped his tea and turned back to the websearch. The tumour caused an illness called Chuntz-Kaufman Syndrome. CKS was rare because only a hereditary tumour could cause it. Joey was unlucky… he'd been one of the rare cases that had the long lasting especially painful kind… then again maybe he was lucky he'd lived so long.

Seto frowned. Joey was foolish (no he was taking up a career that had no room for foolishness), hot-tempered (no disputing that but he had a reason), brash( but split second decisions in surgery were always an occurence) and foolish (yet he had what it took to become a brain surgeon). Then why was it Seto couldn't imagine not seeing him again?

"Seto!" Juno was in the doorway tapping her pointed-toed high-heeled shoe temperamentally. "Noah's flown in…are you EVER going to go and talk to him? He IS your biggest venture into medical electronics so far…and don't tell me that you're well aware you're an under-sexed and very horny 23 year old CEO who's in denial about wanting a certain blonde. You've achieved much being able to even walk properly!"

She walked out of the monitor room into his study in her white business suit that showed just enough cleavage to be acceptable and was a flawlessly tailored cote de jour piece that was all set for the day with perfect pressed material and the ideal accessories. A Pear choker and white lipstick and nail polish plus dangly diamond earrings. "Noah is the perfect example of what your cybernetic and virtual reality materials can do! If you forget that and also the fact he's now taken a controlling interest in the buildings he'd floor you with a novelty mallet"

Seto sighed. Anyone other then Juno would be looking for a new job.

"I remember. Noah's been particulary helpful his VR improvements have done a great deal for the company and he's replaced 2 of the six on my board of directors" nodded Seto. "Mokuba took another 2 and that leaves Messrs Humboldt and Agoro to cause trouble."

"You've been through 8 sets of 6 since the whole plot with Noah" Juno sighed. "Could you please refrain from making them want to kill you? I can see their point but it's really up to you!"

Just then a helicopter lowered itself to the level of the window, it was silent…somehow. The gattling gun on the front whirled and opened fire. Juno grabbed Seto and the run by and dragged him back intot he monitor room.

"Ugh you're so lucky I grew up in a military family" she snapped. She smashed the glass with the small hammer and took out the long cylinder. "EM -EM" she said simply and fired the pulse. The helicopter sputtered and fell straight into the grounds of the mansion as the crackling blue light surrounded them. "I'll fire Rumbholdt and Agoro" she said as she handed Seto the launcher.

They descended the stairs having called the police. Rebecca and Mokuba were unaware of the goings on as they were currently still in VR world.

Someone burst in the doors as Seto reached for them. The man swung a switch blade at the CEO and scored a slash along his side. His comrade from the chopper was there… until Juno hit him with a vase. Distracted the other man was easily given a deft punch by seto and Judo tossed just as the police arrived.

"Impeccable timing" muttered Seto.

"This is serious Seto" Juno warned. "You have to learn how to trust people this attack was at your home what if they'd hit Mokuba or Rebecca? You have to find people you trust for the Board. You can't just pick the best if they're scum".

"Get the bandages," he said gruffly.

"No, you're going to the hospital, maybe they can make you see sense. Yvonne has looked after you since you were tiny she'll look after you now" Juno said as she took his hand in hers and led him towards the officers.


	5. I feel the Earth Move

**ALL YOU NEED IS ME 4**

_"I feel the earth move…"_

Yugi was stroking Bakura's hair. He was muttering I Love You as fast as he could under his breath. He held three cards in his hands: Dark Magician, Celtic Warrior and Change of Heart. Those three were his and Bakura's 3 favourite cards.

"Yug?" Tristan was in the door. "Are you okay?" he kneeled down beside his friend.

"No" murmured Yugi. "I can't lose him I love him…"

Tristan hugged his little friend.

* * *

Joey walked down to the vending machines and put in the coins. He took the candy bar from the slot and unwrapped it. He paused as he spotted the pretty girl in the business suit speaking in Russian down a phone. "And same to you!" she spat as she snapped the phone shut. She paused as she noticed him.

"Hi" he said.

"Joey" she smiled.

"Do I know you?"

"Juno Athena" she said. "Seto Kaiba's personal assistant, secretary and as of an hour ago bodyguard and nurse." Joey stared in shock. She shut his mouth for him. "He was attacked in his home by a pair of helicopter piloting assassins…normal for him."

"I- is he okay?" Joey murmured, his heart racing. The prospect of losing Seto, his secret love, was so painful it was a pit of despair!

"Cranky" she replied. She sighed and looked at him. "How do you feel about him?"

"We don't get on"

"Well I wish you would get it on" she sighed. "Seto is a horned up fellow. He needs a good doing over". Joey choked on his nougat and Juno slapped him on the back. "Well…he…will find a girl."

"Not if someone doesn't check up his health" Juno said with a dark smile. "Would you?" She gestured at the door. "Yvonne was supposed to but she's already been pulled into some meeting about a mysterious illness."

Joey swallowed and nodded. He entered the room and nearly passed out. Seto was SHIRTLESS. The toned chest was so lean…his skin was so smooth… not the way to go. He didn't need Seto using it against him.

"Deep down he's a pussy cat," whispered Juno. "I'll go and see Noah at the Airport" she called to Seto who looked up and focused on Joey. "Be back in 5."

Seto's mouth was trying to move into some sort of word forming combination… without any success. He was like a Goldfish.

"I…let me take a – look," croaked Joey. He tamed his voice and Seto turned his back to him. There was a deep scratch in his back.

"Glass" explained Seto. "I ignored it."

"Impressive" Joey said. Seto found himself unable to control his body, his trousers felt constrictive suddenly. The gentle hands ran along his back and applied a gentle disinfectant cream then a bandage. No one had ever touched Seto that way.

It felt nice

"Do you…did…who attacked?"

"Assassins" replied Seto. "It happens quite often," he explained. "I've fired the majority of board owners. I can't find good help these days they eventually try to kill me." He couldn't stop watching the blonde…he didn't – Want – Joey to die. To stop being. To leave him. To cease…wait…back a second…leave him?

Seto had to admit seeing Yami loving Tea despite her blathering and perky attitude. Or Tristan and Duke one was proud and cocky while the other was reputation orientated in everything. Bakura and Yugi… that was a match in heaven they were both gentle but Yugi had a strength Bakura lacked while Bakura had fought darkness and come out with a purity that could not be conquered.

He was so jealous. He – Seto Kaiba – was JEALOUS of the happy couples. Mai had married a movie star called Jean-Paul Varlet. Pegasus had Bandit Keith… everyone had someone and Seto wished… he didn't want Joey he wanted a girl…blonde and beautiful. Joey was male. And Blonde. And Beautiful.

Damn. He did NOT just think that.

"Seto?"

Seto looked up and stared into the honey brown eyes. "Yeah?"

"I was saying you should rethink hiring policies."

Seto just nodded.

Duke Devlin walked towards the elevator and pressed the button. He stepped inside as Tristan came from the room he'd been in. "Duke!" Tristan called…the shadowy shape stepped from the mirror behind Duke who was smiling and waving. Tristan's eyes widened. He sprinted forwards. "DUKE!"

Duke frowned. "BEHIND YOU DUKE!" the elevator doors sealed as Duke turned around and fell unconscious. Tristan hammered on the button fearfully but to no avail.

* * *

"What's going on?" Duke called. The duelling platform rose up, made of stone…he stared dead ahead at the throne. "What are you doing here?"

"Its called duelling…shall we begin?"

* * *

Joey was trying to calm his friend but Tristan was angry and afraid, he couldn't stop panicking and he needed a serious slap in the head. "Something very grave has happened" everyone looked up. Ishizu Ishtar was standing in the doorway. Yugi had returned to her the Millennium Necklace for safe keeping since Yami had gained a separate body using the combined energy.

"Ishizu…what do you know?" Yugi asked from the seat beside Tristan.

"Bakura and Yami have fallen victim to a great power just as Yami has. They lost duels against the spirit of a millennium artefact."

"But they were vanquished back into the Shadow Realm" said Yugi.

Ishizu nodded. "Marik was a victim just before Yami," explained Ishizu. She removed a picture from the pocket in her coat. "This was dug up in the Valley of the kings" it was a golden box with the Eye on it. "Inside were two artefacts, the Millennium Key opened the box and revealed two further millennium artefacts… however the convoy was robbed by four people. Two bikers and a duo in a car." She showed them the pictures. They were of the artefacts: a staff with the Eye suspended in the ring at the top, strings of beads dangled from the ankh top that housed the eye, there was even a hand guard and wrapped handle for it to be held. The other artefact was a ring with the Eye on it.

"The Sceptre folds up so it was more then easy to hide away," explained Ishizu. "Nothing short of a full search of every car that passed through the roadblocks would have done any good. The ring was even harder to find…" she sighed. "Then my brother was attacked. He's catatonic back home and I have no means of reviving him…only finding the thieves could return the souls to the victims."

"Duke's just been taken" Tristan said, biting back any unbridled emotion. "What can we do?" Ishizu nodded. "There's a way to find him," she said. "I can use my necklace to seek out the sceptres powers being used."

"Do it" Tristan said breathlessly. "Please!"

* * *

Seto buttoned up his shirt. Noah was in the doorway. The Bionic body was similar to Seto's but it was shorter and slightly broader…and had Noah's face of course. The body was a mix of inorganic CREATED cells that were treated and bound together over the years since Noah's first appearance in his digital world. He was a put together from the fusion of cloning and circuits.

And all he had to say about it was:

"Do you know how annoying it is not to have a sleep function?" Noah sighed. "I mean REALLY. You'd be surprised how often New York has zero to do at 3 or 4 in the morning!"

"Just be happy you're there and not Siberia" Seto said. Noah was shuffling his deck of cards (he competed for fun as he had an unfair advantage in competitions considering he knew every card ever created without a flaw and could do the math to predict strategies etc in 3.4 seconds flat) as he whistled. "Please stop whistling"

"Fine" Noah snorted. "Well…are you done yet? Mokuba's annoyed that you went and got hurt. He's also saying that you should give Juno a raise."

"I did" Seto muttered.

Noah shrugged and turned to walk out of the room. He was nearly run over by Yugi, Joey and Co. "Whoa! What's the hurry?"

"We have to go and deal with the person who hurt Bakura" Yugi exclaimed.

"Want help?" Noah asked. "Seto's got a free evening so he wants to go to work. But if you need a lift I've got my car outside"

"Can it hold all of us?" Joey asked.

"It's a stretch limo," replied Noah.

"Well do you have your deck…never mind" Tristan sighed spotting the deck in Noah's hands. "Okay let's go, we my have to duel"

"Then you'll be needing a real duellist," Seto said stepping out of the room. "I'm coming too" he noted that Joey was with them. In his condition…no! That wasn't worry; the mutt just wouldn't do well…worse then usual…

"Well let's hurry up" Joey said. "We have to go".

"The power is located in an abandoned church nearby, I know it well" Ishizu said. "It was once intended to become part of the museum because of the catacombs but the sale never went though."

* * *

The limo shrieked to a halt. Tristan rushed towards the boarded up doors, which swung open easily. There was a dome of writhing purple and black light near the altar of the church. "That's the shadow realm gate!" exclaimed Yugi.

"Hey the boss doesn't want interruptions," a deep voice snarled.

"So step off," a valley girl voice chirped.

"Or prepare to hit a serious speed bump" a male Cajun voice hissed.

The first man was well muscled with pink hair and a gold edged ringmasters coat over his bare chest and dark trousers. He had a familiar duel disk on his arm…one of the powerful ones from the saga with the Great Dragon.

The girl was dressed in hip hugging purple jeans and a polo neck that only just covered her cleavage. She patted her short dark red hair into place and removed her sunglasses.

The last man was thin and sinewy with a tan. He was dressed in cut-off dungarees and a stretched white T-shirt. His black hair was slicked back and he had a beaded necklace around his neck. On his left hand he wore a duelling disk, on the other was a fingerless black glove and beaded bracelet.

"We're the Duel Devils," the girl said as her duel disk hissed out. "Ready to play?"

"We don't have time for this!" Tristan exclaimed. Juno strode in.

"Allow me to make a suggestion" Juno said. "Yugi, Ishizu and Noah against you three…" she gestured towards a side aisle behind her back. Joey, Tristan and Seto backed off. "Okay?"

"Dandy" the first man growled.

"Let's duel" Noah said. "And I'll teach you a little something about Spirit cards…"

As the duel began Tristan, Joey and Seto crept along a side aisle towards the shadowy orb. There was a cry from inside and the orb shattered. The cloaked duellist was against Duke. Their move was up.

"You're right Duke" the voice echoed. "I can't beat you with your Ogre on the field boosted by a magic card and a trap card threatening my 100 points left…but wait! I play pot of greed, draw too cards…and end this game" laughed the figure. It raised the staff that had been stolen. "I play Milady's Box (A/N: Made up) a magic card that allows me to pick any three magic cards I want from my deck or graveyard…then I play Mummified Priestess (A/N: Made Up) in attack mode" the blue skinned, bandage wrapped shape with the golden face and sceptre rose up. "Now as an Undead-Fiend she's quite versatile. I use Vampire Blood Supply (A/N: M.U) to increase her attack power by 500 points to 2500 and then I play Four Jars (MU) that lets me increase her defence and the defence of my Tomb Traitor who's been in defence mode up to 3000 with a boost of 600 points! And how do I do all this? Why, the third magic card I drew was actually my first! It was Funeral Rites, which allowed me to play any number of magic cards with my undead type monsters! Hope you've had as much fun as I've had because I'm nearly done. Now I play this card face down and end my turn"

"DUKE!" Tristan cried.

"Tristan?" Duke gasped, turning to glance at his boyfriend.

"Eyes on the prize Duke" called the Duellist. "Make your move!"

"Fine!" Duke exclaimed with renewed vigour. "I play the magic card Level 3 Laser cannon! With that power boost you don't stand a chance! ATTACK!"

The attack blazed towards the Mummified Priestess. The Duellist laughed. "I play the trap card Lifeline Reroute (MU)! That damage goes STRAIGHT to you wiping out your life points!" The staff glowed. "And I get your soul!"

"NO" Tristan screamed. He threw himself through what remained of the barrier and just managed to catch the falling Duke. The Duellist turned and strode away. Seto turned just in time to see Joey running after the Duellist. Seto darted after him and caught him.

"Let me go Kaiba!" Joey exclaimed.

"You can't fight that man," Seto said. "He beat Devlin easily and you'd not stand a chance"

"LET GO!" Joey shouted.

Seto turned him around. "Devlin wasn't good enough and neither are you!"

Joey suddenly looked torn and pained inside…then he punched Seto. "Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" Joey snapped. He ran after the Duellist. The footsteps echoed down the stone floored passage, the black cloak flowing behind the person. The Duellist wired down passages and up ladders, through scaffolding until Joey pinned him at a wooden platform. The duellist turned around and strode forwards.

"You're goin down" Joey snapped. "Let the souls go!"

The laugh was melodious and sinister all at once. Joey's hair stood on end… he gave a snarl and lunged. The shape whipped aside, with incredible agility the Duellist flexed and spun away from the grapples.

Then the kicked lanced into Joey's ribs and winded him. He struck out, knocking the hood askew and the gold Burial mask behind it fell down a ladder onto the level below. "No!" Joey gasped.

"Bye" The Duellist kicked Joey in the ribs again and sent him stumbling off balance, crashing onto a rickety piece of scaffolding that teetered under the grip of gravity, ready to fall at any second…the only attachment was a series of nailed down boards. The duellist raised a hand, the bracelet glowed and with a flash the boards all removed themselves, save one…Joey looked up…The Duellist laughed and vaulted out into the night air. The cloak flowed and there was a metallic click as a frame snapped into place and opened out into black velvet wings…

Joeys head was pounding…he reached for his pills…and slumped forwards.

**- - -TBC - - -**

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long I was away for Christmas with Gran in Wales and... well New Years came and DF got no NYears sugar... sob sob!**


	6. Wake up for me

_AYNIM 5_

**"Wake up for me"**

Seto approached carefully. Joey was unconscious.

Bad

Joey was unconscious on an unbalanced platform – worse.

Seto looked around – searching for some way to get to the young man. He spotted a narrow wooden plank and hauled it across, carefully he put it on the unbalanced platform that was prominent in his considerations of what was happening – he swallowed and slowly walked out. Carefully he grabbed the shorter boys wrists and lifted him slowly, the plateau creaked. Seto felt it teeter backwards then slowly creak in the opposite direction away from where he had come.

He hurled himself back – Joey crashed on top of him as the walkway fell away. Seto had landed back on the main body of the walkway with Joey prone on top of him. He pulled his phone out as he slid Joey off his body with a faint reluctance he chose to ignore. "Mr Ishiroma? The chopper…to my coordinates…Now!"

* * *

"It's bad" Yvonne said. "Joey's had a major lapse"

"We can't pay for the surgery" Serenity said. "It would take twice what my father or I earn"

"He's going to be okay" Yugi murmured.

"No" Serenity murmured…despair hardening her voice to a rasp. "He won't" she covered her eyes with her hands – and let the tears come. Rebecca and Mokuba both put an arm around her.

"Seto" sang Juno, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Yes?" he murmured. Dazed? Why?

"You can help here" she said.

"Hm? What?"

Juno stomped on his toe. He yowled and stumbled away…Juno grabbed him by the ear and hauled the uncharacteristically stunned Seto into a passage. "I have had enough of you Seto Kaiba" she hissed. "That boy is in love with you and God knows why. He looks at you with passion – love – desire that no one will ever understand. And I know you, I know you only WANT to hate him…Seto. He loves you. You love him. You know you can save him…"

"I don't" Seto said. "You're – you're – you don't know me!"

"That's bull" Juno snapped. "You and I have been through hell together. We're friends first adn foremost and I won't let you forget that if Joey dies so does the thaw for that iceblock over your heart". She glared at him.

"I don't love – I don't - "

Juno slapped him. He stumbled back in shock. "You do. If you don't do what you KNOW you WANT to do – I'll never forgive you, and neither should his friends…" she turned and stormed away.

Seto watched her and then leaned against a wall.

"Do I love him?" he whispered.

* * *

"We're clear for surgery" Yvonne exclaimed. Serenity spun and stared as her brother was whisked from the room.

"What?" exclaimed Serenity.

"A charitable donation to your brothers surgery" Yvonne said. "Just coz your insurance can't cover it doesn't mean that a millionaire can't!"

Noah blinked and glanced over his shoulder. Seto and Juno had just left the building. He smiled to himself.

"Seto helped JOEY?" Tristan gasped.

"Hmm…" Ishizu mused. She frowned when she saw Serenity hug Joey… "What's that?" she gripped Joey's wrist, examining the small beads of gold and blue wrapped around them.

"A lucky charm Tea gave him- they got it when they went shopping a year ago before she and Yami left for Egypt" shrugged Serenity as Joey was pushed on to the theatre. "She said it was a good luck charm for their friendship…"

"That is interesting…" Ishizu murmured. "I must visit my brother, they will have settled him in the catatonic ward they have set up for the victims of this menace."

"The police arrested the Duel Devils" said Tristan as the officer walked away. "They haven't go information on anything-" he was cut off as Ishizu gasped. "What? What is it?"

"I see – the darkness – it is nearby!" she exclaimed. Just then the elevator doors opened and a woman was whisked in on a cart.

"Another catatonic victim" exclaimed the paramedic. "We're not getting response!"

The blonde hair was unmistakeable. "Mai!" Yugi exclaimed.

"This is bad" Noah said.

"I know where the dark one is" Ishizu said. "Come! We must end this soon!"

* * *

"They're headed for the Museum" Juno said as she looked up from her laptop. She was piloting the chopper as Seto prepared his deck. "This isn't good news" she added. "That place has heavy security, anyone hiding in there is protected by it – and another thing…what was wrong, exactly, with sticking WITH the duelists?"

"They'd slow me down" Seto said quietly, staring out the window.

"You can't live alone" Juno said. "You need to remember that No Man I An Island" she frowned. "The tracer says they've stopped. I think we can land on the museum, that's where they stopped."

Seto nodded as his assistant brought the chopper down. Joey.

* * *

Yvonne watched as the surgeons operated. Her most promising neurosurgeon was in there on the table…she netted her fingers together and closed her eyes and prayed…

* * *

Ishizu ran along the halls with the others having opened the doors with her passcode. "Stay together!" Yugi exclaimed. They ran into the darkened hall…and Tristan cried out. He collapsed at the feet of the cloaked figure. Noah dived at it – there was a flash and Noah crashed through the air, the figure had vanished…Ishizu cried out next as an antique painting swirled around her and sucked her in. There was another flash and she fell from the painting Unconscious.

"Well now Yugi" the voice said. "I've been waiting for you. I knew my lackies wouldn't do much good against you at the church, but perhaps now I can win you over…" she laughed. The hooded cloak shadowed her face but she exposed her outfit beneath the folds clearly. A tight black bodice with a long black gown that exposed firm toned marble thighs behind a crisscrossing of black strings. She wore high-heeled boots and gold bangles and jewellery. Her blood red fingernails had golden specks on them – they were shaped like the Eye symbols, like the eyes were floating in a pointed shining midnight sky.

"Now…shall we duel?" the duel disk flashed open on her wrist…

* * *

Kaiba raced along the hall. Juno was right beside him, an amazing feet given her six inch heels… the flashes of light and shadow repelled them in surprise. A misty field of dark light floated around the floor and Kaiba was shocked to find that it wasn't floating over the floor.

The floor wasn't there for it to float over.

He stared as the lightening flashed and crackled.

"Red eyes Black Dragon!" the woman exclaimed. "Attack! Say goodbye to your life points Yugi!"

There was a cry as Yugi was superimposed on Kaiba's retinas by the violent flash of light. Kaiba stepped backwards and stared…Yugi lay in the empty room. Alone and unmoving.

Kaiba walked forwards.

"You're next!" a sinister voice hissed.

* * *

Ishizu opened her eyes and groaned. She was in the back of the stretch limo. Tristan was lying on the seat opposite her and Yugi was on the one near the driver's window. Juno and Kaiba sat on the one at the back. Juno was typing swiftly on a laptop and speaking in fluent Portugese while Kaiba simply looked thoughtful.

"I have bad news" Juno said to Ishizu. "Yugi's catatonic – we're heading straight for the hospital. The chopper was too small to hold use and him. How are you two?"

"Unwell" Ishizu said. "I am physically fine – but I fear the Darkness is already growing stronger with each soul she consumes by the staff or ring. I believe that this being possesses the Millenium Crown – if so they have the ability to Remember the Past and Understand things and people…"

"If they do how do we stop them?" Tristan asked, his voice croaking from exhaustion

"Listen to yourselves" snorted Kaiba. "Magic and Spells…"

"Explain what we saw any other way!" Juno snapped.

Kaiba looked away and closed his eyes…he was a man of science and this was fairy tales. He didn't have time for them. Juno picked up her phone as it buzzed away merrily. "Yes? Yes? Oh! Thank you -" Juno shut the phone, emotionless as Kaiba.

"Joey died on the operating table"

Kaiba's body sagged. He turned to look at her, something dead in his expression.

"I'm being insincere" Juno said. "He's expected to make a full recovery. But you've just realized how much he means to you haven't you? If I'd not said that to try you. If it had been true- what would you have done?"

From the other end of the limo Tristan was straining to hear.

"JOEY'S OKAY" Juno shouted. She glanced at her boss. "And you have to tell him…"

TBC: Short I know but I just need a few suggestions and thoughts in the reviews. Anyone want to guess who the villain is? It's obvious but the first person to guess who this sinsiter manipulating being is gets a cookie - and can get their request in a review to come true. Okay love you all review me and I'll be quicker.

But sometimes slow is good ; )


	7. Wherever, Whenever

**ALL YOU NEED IS ME 6**

_Chapter 6: Whenever, Wherever_

Kaiba stood at the glass and looked at Joey through the glass. He was healing nicely. Kaiba had been standing vigil for two nights now. They'd only had to perform heyhole surgery really...just in three places - that's the reason it was so risky. And expensive. But the money was pittance to Kaiba.

Ishizu was talking on the phone, looking for the Ring and Sceptre through the museum's private investigators. Yugi was in a room with Bakura and Yami, both had been moved there. Tristan was in the room next door with Duke and Mai had called over to comfort him and visit Joey.

"Kaiba?" Kaiba turned and supressed his urge to groan. Téa was in the doorway in an obnoxious yellow and pink outfit. "Where's Yugi? We're brilliant friends and I want to support him like a friend should"

Kaiba pointed down the hall way. As she passed by he shivered. The girl didn't normally make his skin crawl so much...then again it was that outfit that was affecting him.

It was really ugly.

Juno was suddenly beside Kaiba. "Have you spoken yet?"

"He's still asleep" muttered Kaiba

"Go and do it anyway, practice." Juno turned and walked away - Kaiba decided no matter who he was in love with Juno had the best figure of female-dom he'd ever seen.

Slowly he entered the room and sat down by Joey's bed. "Okay puppy" he murmured. "I think I don't hate you" that wasn't so hard. "In fact I might like you...like you very much...a lot...I don't want you to die" He gingerly took Joey's hand...it was warm and nice to hold.

"So...don't die" decided Kaiba. "I - I want you around"

There was a sultry laugh from all around. "The High Priest - you always were pathetic Seto, I pitied you ever so much..." Seto whirled and looked around. The shadows swirled into one shape. "What a pathetic creature you are and yet you have the audacity to believe you are - powerful!" She laughed. Her long black cloak seemed to be filled with shadow. She tossed the things at the feet of Seto Kaiba. "Their use ran out" she stated. "Thank the Oracle...tell her...tell her they were so very useful!" The stolen artifacts clattered to the ground. "But they've done what I need, they've summoned what I wanted." She laughed and Seto rose to confront her. "So...you want to challenge me because I defeated the one you couldn't...so be it High Priest. Meet me - here" there was a flash and Seto gasped as he saw where to go.

The old Mansion House near the cemetery - Haunted House was the local kids name for it because it was a stereotypical place. But it was the place Seto had first learned to value people. It was where Juno had proven her worth, it was where he had faced something he never spoke about.

"Just a place I call home" the woman said. "Ta-Ta darling" in a flash of darkness she vanished.

"187 Moraven Road" muttered Seto as he let go of Joey's warm hand. "I'll do this for you" he said and for a moment debated on what to do. Then he bent down and kissed Joey on the lips, a chaste kiss that made his lips tingle.

Then he swept out of the room.

"Seto where are you going?" Juno asked as he moved past her, Tristan, Ishizu and Noah.

"Out" responded Seto. "I need...to do something"

Juno frowned.

* * *

The door opened of its own accord for Seto. He glanced back over his shoulder at the black car he'd driven out. "Okay" he said. "Time to duel" he touched his deck and disk and then walked forwards. The floorboards creaked.

_(Flashback)_

Little Mokuba ran into the house. Seto followed him with teenage Juno at his heels. They were dressed in their school uniforms. "Mokuba!" called Seto. There was a crash and Seto shoved open a door, in the living room the floor had given way. Seto could see Mokuba clinging to a board for dear life.

"Don't worry" Juno said soothingly. "I'll take care of you" she called to Mokuba.

Before Seto could react Juno had knotted the end of a sheet off a couch and tossed it to Mokuba. She dug her high heels into the wood. "Grab it Mokuba" she said. Mokuba grabbed the sheet and Juno tugged. Mokuba scrablled to grip the sides of the hole. Juno grabbed his hands and lifted him up with surprising strenghth. There was a creak and the boards gave way. Seto shouted out but Juno simply peformed a flip to one side and landed on safe wood.

"That was incredible!" Seto murmured.

"No it wasn't" Juno sighed. "It was a mix of parents and gymnastics...daddy was in the army". She put Mokuba down. "As for you - first we'll take away your games then there will be ice cream before Gozu-boring get's back."

Seto shifted uneasily...why was he letting her rob his authority?

_END FLASHBACK_

Seto pulled open the double doors to the dining room. The five people looked at him. They were bikers, three men, two females...he raised his duelling gloved.

"Don't bother" one of the women (she had purple hair) said. "She's waiting in the garden."

They pointed at the conservatory window. The man with blue hair, the man with green hair, the man with white hair, the woman with purple hair, the woman with pink hair...they all wore the colours of their hair in face paint and clothing with the black leathers. They were colour coded... sheep. They moved in unison.

He walked through the glass doors into the conservatory then into the garden. The woman in black was waiting, dressed in her black robes. "Come along Kaiba..." she called. "There's much to show you." She darted into the maze.

Kaiba growled and chased her. The wall shadow lurched from the wall and before kaiba could even think he was seeing Yami's battle with the woman.

"Oh the Phaoroh put up a fight...but I was better"

"Let's Duel!" Yami snapped. "You're doomed Witch, I have a girl waiting for me outside the shadows and I'll fight to be with her"

"Then so be it" the woman laughed. "Shall we?"

"I play Feral Imp in attack mode and place-"

"One card face down ending your turn...you know...that Unicorns Horn will do you no good" the woman laughed. "It will raise the imps attack, this is true, but I have a monster that is far stronger, I play Empress Mantis...with 2200 attack and 1400 defence she will decimate your imp!"

The Imp's horn grew as it tried to fend off the Mantis claws...the hacking split it in two. "And I place another card face down" added The Woman. Yami flinched. His life points dropped from 3000 to **2750**. He grimaced and looked at his cards...

"Now I play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards from my deck..." he looked at the cards and smirked. "It seems fortune smiles on me. I play The Celtic Warrior! and give him a temporary strength boost of 1000 attack points... cutting your mantis down to size!"

The Empress Mantis was destroyed. The Woman's life dropped to **2700**. "Hm. Not bad" she admitted. "A few Milennia in a puzzle haven't dulled your skills any - while a few millennia in a crown...HAVE SERVED TO STRENGTHEN MINE" she put a card face down on the field and then summoned Fortress in Defence mode 300/2200. "And then I reinforce my fortress walls with Solid Coating giving it an increase of 400 defence points! break that darling!"

Yugi frowned and summoned his Big Shield Garuda to the field. The Woman waited patiently but he simply ended his turn. He didn't see a strategy to her moves yet. So far she had attacked, failed and then defended like a voice did. He watched her carefully but the shadows blurred her face so he couldn't read her...

"Shall we progress?" she smirked. "I place one card face down, then I play Gearfried the Iron Knight with Rented Upgrade boosting his attack and defence by 1000 each for one turn...destroying your Garuda!" She smiled. "Your turn love"

Seto watched on as Yami smiled and placed a card face down and then mixed Gazelle with a card he'd put face down on the field to form Chimera.

"You're in for it now" Yami said. "Because by the power of my card Beast Lore there's an increase of 1000 attack and 500 defence to my monster" Gearfried was destroyed. "Are you ready for the rest of it?"

The woman's points dropped to **2300**.

"yes darling - more then ready. First I play Harpies Lady with Cyber Armour and then I use Dimension Hole to suck her off the field" she flipped the card she had last put face down on the field over. "Then I use Yami. This destroys every monster on the field except for my Harpies Lady who's on an outing through the dimensional rift" she laughed. "And I know for a fact darling - that you have no monster cards at hand. So we wait."

Yami drew two cards...Seto could see them - Alpha the Magnet Knight and Magical Hats...a decent hand. "I play Alpha the Magnet Knight in attack mode!" Yami shouted.

"I see darling well my harpies Lady has just returned from her excusion but I've decided not to waste her talents on you so...I'll play the magic card System overlorad, this destroys any monster of the metal alignment which is exactly what Alpha is. Say goodbye dear!" she smirked. "And now that you're wide open for a woman's touch...HARPIES LADY! TOUCH!"The whip crack struck Yami in the chest sending sparks flying.

"And your life points drop to **2400**" The Woman laughed. "Sorry Phaoroh - but things aren't as perfect as you thought!"

"I'm still ahead" The Pharoh snapped.

"You really belive that don't you! Not for long beloved, not for long!" she cackled. She plucked a card from her deck. "Because you are weak...friendship is power.. and over you it will be your downfall!"

"Don't be so sure" growled Yami as he placed a card face down and flipped up another. "I know my love and my friends support me... and the time has come to end your darkness! Man Eater Bug! Devour her harpies lady" The Man Eater Bug destroyed any monster on the field but was quite weak. Its special effect destroyed the Harpies Lady but that ended his turn.

"I'm not done yet love" the woman said as her life points dropped by 50 to 2250. "I summon Bazoo the soul eater who's 1600 attack points easily dispatch your pathetic insect."

"perhaps" Yami smiled "but I play Dragon Vengeance that summons Retributive Dragon from my deck!" The card popped up. "When any monster with lower then 1000 points dies this beast is summoned straight from the field from my deck in defence! With 2200 attack points and 2400 defence points your monkey won't succeed in beating him!"

"baboon dear...and you are the monkey around here! Because I use Bazoo's special ability he devours the souls of Harpie's Lady, Gearfried and Empress Mantis and becomes 900 points stronger...love this darling! He's 2500 life points stronger and when I play the magic card Tenhut your dragon switches into attack mode! Say ta-ta to yout Retributive Newt!" The Baboon slashed down and destroyed the monster. "And that - is - that!"

Yami was now down to **2200** she had turned the tables. Seto could feel himself moving, the scene was playing out before him with black sands shifting under his feet and an eclipse overhead...he didn't believe what he was seeing.

Yami moved fast, drawing a deep breath and focusing. Seto could see his thoughts...he was thinking about his friends...and Seto and Mokuba had been factored in...interesting. Yami looked up.

"You seem to be using powers to see ahead - but this time I will be too fast for you woman. Prepare yourself because I believe in my cards and they believe in me, they will give me strength and I will win"

"Blah-Blah-Blah..." yawned the woman. "Get on with it!"

Yugi smirked. "As you wish. "I summon the DARK MAGICIAN to the field" His beloved card was placed down on the field and appeared, ready to fight. "Then I play Lessons of Power which change the Dark Magician into the dark Sage! Bazoo's strength now fades as your turn ends and I play Double attack, first I destroy Bazoo! Then I attack you directly!"

The woman shrieked as Bazoo was obliterated and then the blast struck her, igniting the world in a haze of light. Her Life points dropped deeply, down to **1050**... Yami was on top once again.

"Well, not bad" smirked Seto. Then the woman's eyes burst out with red light under her hood. "What!"

"Not Bad little boy" she said. A gold glow flowed from her body, gold patterns glowing on her face under the hood but nothing was shown of her features. She whipped a card from her hand. "First things first my dear I play Endless Boundaries! This allows infinite monsters to play on the field. Next I summon my first wave of attack! Millenium Generals Kando and Shanzo!"

Kando was dressed in Egyptian garb with Gold armour and gold face paint with a gold helmet shaped like a scorpion.

Shanzo was dressed in similar clothes but had a blue hemming rather then red as Kando did. He held a scythe while Kando held a spear.

Kando was identical to Tristan and Shanzo was the image of Duke.

"Look familiar? 2000 attack and 1000 defence both...and best of all while on the field they can defend together...or attack together!" the beings made an attack on Yami. He flipped a card over.

"I use Blockade Mannequins!" he exclaimed. "That destroys this card but my sage stays alive!"

"Fabulous" yawned the woman. "Let's continue!"

"I play Magical Recycle" Yami said. "And if you think I won't hurt them think again, they are not my friends as I know them they are likenesses on cards! With magic recycle I rejuvenate my Double Attack...destroying Kando and Shanzo!" Duke and Tristan disappeared in a blaze of light.

The Woman seemed unphased.

Seto felt a very unpleasent sensation crawling up the back of his neck.

* * *

Joey Opened his eyes. "Seto?" he gasped.

Yvonne was at his side in the blink of an eye offering him water on a straw and explaining how his surgery went well. "Seto...where's Seto?"

"Gone" sighed Juno. "He came in to see you then left in a hurry...what are those?" she snapped. The Nurse jumped and Joey sat up to look.

"Easy Joey" Yvonne said. "You're still week"

"I'm fine!" he exclaimed. "I've studied the procedure a series of keyhole surgeries won't keep me down...ow" he rubbed his bandaged head gently.

Juno shouted to Ishizu. They were looking at the artefacts.

"Damn him!" Juno cursed. "DAMN THAT SELFISH GIT!" she roared.

"Ms Athena" warned Yvonne.

"Sorry doc...okay let's see" she opened her personal organiser then groaned. "he's left his tracer here! I have no idea where he is!"

"The Haunted House" Joey said quietly. "I remember...I remember it...don't ask how. I just do."

"On it" Noah said from the doorway. "I'll call the car!"

Joey sat up. "Don't even think it bub" Juno said. "Seto'd kill me, stay sleeping"

"What does he care?" murmured Joey sadly.

"Well he PAID for the Opperation" Juno said firmly. "MEN!" she threw her hands in the air and hurried out of the room. As he was left alone Joey thought about it. He paid for the opperation. He tried to get rest but...

"I think...I think he likes me" Joey whispered to himself. The glowing white hand laid itself on his forehead as he closed his eyes. The entire room was lit up like the core of the sun by vibrant light. Joey sat up. His bandages were gone, he was pain free and full of life.

"Joey? What was all that!" Yvonne asked as she walked in the door. "Where did your bandages go...how did your hair grow back...WHATS GOING ON?"

"I haven't a clue...but I have to go!" Joey exclaimed.

"No you don't, you're healing!" Yvonne said. "And that annoying brunette girl could be back from her friendship speech coffee break any second now and the last thing I need is her complaing about what I believe: which is that you're in recovery!"

Joey shook his head and grabbed his clothes from a chair. "Not anymore!" he said. "I'm fit as a fiddle!" Something fell out of his jeans. It was a Belt Knife engraved with patterns and the Eye of Horus that all millenium items had on them. Joey looked it over.

"Seto's in trouble" he whispered. "I have to go to him!"

He was out the door in seconds before Yvonne could stop him.

* * *

Seto watched in awe as the Woman played Millenium Amazon (1900/1500), Millenium Pharaoh (1800/1800) and Millenium Scribe (1800/800). Yami had pulled out a few tricks, he had Dark Sage, Lustre Dragon and Gaia the Fierce Knight as well as two face down cards but the Woman was using special abilities.

Once every two turns she used the Pharaoh's power and looked at Yami's hand and all his monsters had taken a reduction of 500 to their attack and defence any turn the Amazon attacked. Meanwhile the scribe was summoning a card from her deck for her each turn. The Pharaoh was Yami. The Amazon was Mai. The Scribe was Yugi.

It was twisted and cruel... the woman was trying to make Yami falter. Seto shuddered as he watched Yami think through his next move. Finally he decided. "I place a card face down and end my turn" he said.

"Such a pity...Amazon attack his Fierce Knight!" shouted the woman. Yami smirked as Mai's character fired her arrow. He flipped up the card.

"Not so fast, I play the card Iron Touch! This increases my Defence by 1000 points for 1 turn. Which I do, this means that I get 500 points on top of my original strength and once that happens..." he smirked. "Your Amazon fails!"

Mai dispersed and Yugi and Yami were left on the field in Egyptian clothes. The woman seemed amused.

"Now! Dark Sage! Destroy her Pharaoh!" His own form was destroyed. Seto could sense someone behind him. The Woman was there, he swung around but the same scene was waiting for him.

"You're seeing what you wanted to see Kaiba, how to destroy the Pharaoh! Aren't we having a nice time?"

"Witch" he growled.

"Thank you" she smiled. "This house...important isn't it? Where your Grandparents once lived?" he flinched. "Where you nearly lost your brother, where you learned to rely on SOMEONE..." she laughed near his ear. "Where you saw the Spirit of the Millenium Rod - the High Priest..."

The memory of the ghost flitted through his head but he shook it off.

He focused on the past battle playing out before him. She was whispering all around but he ignored her. The past was playing before him as the woman summoned The Millenium Oracle.

"I place one card face down and play the Millenium Oracle in Defence mode. Show me those face down cards of yours darling" smiled the woman as Ishizu appeared before her. "The Oracle reveals all face down cards without activating them!" She scoffed. "A Mirror Force trap Card and the Magical Hats card? hardly worth the effort of putting them down...but you always had a strategy love." She smirked... "Go on then..."

Yami growled. "Very well...I give my Lustre Dragon a strength boost with Steel Claws and defeat your Oracle!"

The woman laughed. "How terrible...well let me give you a thank you"

"A thank you?"

"Millenium Princess! Attack!" The face down card flipped up and Tea appeared. "You've sent 6 of my Millenium Royalty cards to the grave. Thanks to that I can now increase the princess' strength by 1200 points! and turn her into a monster with 3000 attack points - ATTACK!"

"Not so fast! I play the mirror force Trap card!"

Tea dissapated into a thousand fragments. The woman's life points were now 500 and she was lucking angry. The Woman hissed. Yami was at 1950 but she didn't seem worried, only annoyed.

"My turn" Yami said. He drew a card. "Now...I place this card face down."

"You know...your fooling no one with that face down Polymerization card" she yawned.

"We'll see." he replied

"Whatever" she snorted. "I summon Millenium Thief to the field and play Ties that Bind to summon two more Millenium Royals to the field. Say hello to more friends!" The Thief was Bakura he even wore the Millenium Ring.

"That's the best you have?" Yami challenged.

"Millenium Priest! Millenium Keeper! Come forth!" she called. Seto stared as his own image materialised holding the Millenium Rod and Marik soon appeared with his heavily adorned body and tattooed back gleaming in the halo of light.

Millenium Priest: (1500/1300)

Millenium Thief: (1800/1500)

Millenium Keeper: (100/2300)

Millenium Keepr was waiting in defence mode...it seemed deceptively weak in attack with only 100 points of attack. But the defence was great. As for the thief and the Priest...something bad was brewing and Seto knew Yami felt it.

"He was so sure he'd win" The Woman whispered. "Like you are"

"I place two cards face down and attack your Priest with my Lustre Dragon! Lustre Dragon! GO!" Yami declared the second the woman ended her turn.

"How foolish...any monster that attacks my Priest with greater then 1000 attack points is immediately put under his control. I can only do this to one monster per turn...but its enough. Watch me destroy your Gaia!"

The Lustre Dragon tore through the Fierce Knight. Seto looked over the shoulder of Yami. He had two Monster Reborn cards, a Polymerization card and a Curse of Dragons monster as well as a Monster Exchange card. There was definitely something coming up...

"We'll see what happens now" Yugi smiled. He whipped up a card, the Spell Binding Circle trapped his dragon. "That's enough from you!"

"Don't be so sure. Thief, attack his Sage" the thief hadn't a chance, he was destroyed on impact. But the woman laughed at Yami's confused expression. "On his attack the Thief destroys all Trap cards. And that was an attack - albeit an unsuccessful one..." Two cards disappeared. "Now...do hurry up darling I'm terribly bored!"

"You're down to 300 points...boredom should be the last of your worries!" he smirked. "I play monster reborn and resurrect my Gaia The Fierce Knight, then I use Monster exchange to switch Curse of Dragons and Lustre Dragon! Then with Polymerization"

"Drone drone drone I recognize the Fierce Dragon Knight or Dragon Rider...are you done?"

"You are" Yugi smirked.

"Don't count on it darling" she sighed. He attacked. "I play Mystical Ref panel, this will freeze your attack for one turn. Then I use my Keeper's special power, I remove the magic card you have face down, Book of Ancient Spells that you planned to use on your Sage to make him stronger...then I Play the card Sacrifice of Strength for 100 Life points I can give any card I choose the attack or defence power of another. Your attack is aimed at my dear High Priest...will it be him?" Marik disappated. "Think again..."

As the lances swept down at Seto there was a class, dressed in gold armour and black material Joey stood with two golden swords before him. His defence was the 2300 of the Keeper and his attack was 2100. "Millenium Bodyguard springs into action the second the Priest is Threatened and defends then uses counter attack..." the Curse of dragons exploded. "Which receives a 500 point boost because it's a counter attack". She laughed as the dragon riding knight exploded into fragments. "Now...I place one card face down and end my turn..."

Seto stared. It was bizzare, the bodyguard was so close to the Priest...it made his chest hurt and knowing he could do something to rescue Joey's friends and maybe get the blonde to think about letting him close...he looked at the guard and the priest...his heart pounded angrily.

"Soon, soon" whispered a voice.

Seto stared.

"I summon Beaver soldier and Kuriboh!" Yami exclaimed. "Then I use a Multi-Purpose Ritual Card, and sacrifice them to bring forth..." the world warped. "A card from my deck - THE MAGICIAN OF BLACK CHAOS"

"Yawn" the woman sighed. "Do your worst"

"1000-year old Sage, Magician of Black Chaos! attack her monsters and end this duel" Seto felt the impending twist of fate. The blasts rushed at himself and Joey. He shut his eyes and heard the forms dispel.

Then he heard rich dark laughter

"Ah-ah-ah" laughed the woman. "I've plaid Life Barrier, their deaths do not affect me" she smiled darkly. "However you've fallen right into my hands! That Monster Reborn card in your hand is about to become redundant...First I play Gates of the Mausoleum! This prevents cards being recalled from the graveyard... now I play Sealed Fate which takes away your next turn. Then I play Takamara the Golden Sphinx of Magic Death who destroys any spellcaster I choose...namely that old fogie!" The Sage exploded into shards as a Woman with a lions legs and a gold and blue torso swept down and destroyed his Sage. "Now why didn't I destroy the Magician of Black Chaos? Because you ALWAYS try and save the dark magician - feel futile darling, I Win!"

"Your sphinx is still too weak to defeat my magician."

"But you don't have an attack phase! So I can finish my play!" she laughed. "I play circle of friends...did you think I threw my Millenium Royals at you to simply hurt your precious feelings? Did you think the Gates of the Mausoleum were to prevent you resurecting your dark magician? There's method to my madness!"

"Doubtful" muttered Seto.

"I use Circle of Friends, this makes my Royal Cards conjure their magic. You can't resurrect any of them or call them back out of the graveyard so they are there to stay, they each give 500 points to my Sphinx...and that's 11x500 so...even alone you never could have one. DESTROY HIM!"

The Sphinx swooped. "Wake up" whispered a voice.

Seto opened his eyes. The woman was just ahead of him, he was deep into the maze now...how had that happened? He chased after her. They arrived in the centre of the maze. There was a gazebo, a fountain and a well all surrounded by black flowers. "So, at last you're here...Seto Kaiba" the woman mused. She rose and opened the cloak. She was dressed in a Black Chinese style dress with gold and silver embrodery and clasps up the side that were pins shaped like swords.

A small gap showed her cleavage and had a large red gem on a chain lying against the bared flesh. She wore golden gauntlets and bangles and a pair of leather trousers under the dress with boots that had very high heels and gold and silver buttons flecked with rubies. A long black sash with red symbols on it flowed at her hips.

She examined her red and black nails casually and then removed her hood.

The gold chain around ehr head dangled a Horus Eye with a ruby in it on her forehead. Seto saw who she was.

"What are you looking at LOVE?" she sneered. "Never seen a pretty girl" she snapped out her duelling gauntlet.

In all his life Seto would never have imagined it possible he could be terrified by the seemingly impossible look given to him by a viscioous looking Tea!

**TBC**

_Mystery solved_

_Problems Beginning_

_I'll list all the cards I made up at the end of the fic but most are obvious!_


	8. Am I warm Yet?

All You Need Is Me

"Am I warm?"

The dagger hummed with power. Joey knew EXACTLY where Seto was he could feel his heart threatening to rip out of his chest. He raced on through the halls, he felt totally healed and for the first time in years he didn't have the feeling of dread running through his core. Juno Athena caught him by the scruff of the neck.

"And how are you feeling Joey?" she quizzed. "How are you suddenly all better?"

"I don't know, did Seto say anything to you before he left?"

"He Left? Isn't he with you?" Juno snapped. Joey shook his head. "Oh for the love of Artemis…what's he at?" she pulled out her phone. "He's not picking up."

"I know where he is, don't ask how – but he's in trouble!"

Joey held out the items. "Look!"

"The Items!" Ishtar exclaimed as she came towards Joey from the vending machines with Noah and Tristan behind her. "Where did you get these?"

"They were in my room" Ishtar was barely listening, she was holding out the items with her eyes closed. "What's wrong?"

"The power has been corrupted" Ishtar said. "These items were found with a female mummy in the Valley of Kings a few months ago" she explained. "An entirely new tomb dedicated to a Queen of great import. With her we found these items and the rest had all vanished however we know that the Millennium items of The Pharaoh were: The Ring, the Rod, the Eye, The Puzzle, The Key, The Scales and the necklace, these seven items all possessed Shadow powers" she touched her own necklace.

"And what about the Queen?"

"The same powers, she was the loyal comrade and ally of the Pharaoh; she loved him passionately from what we know and sacrificed her life to stop a traitor. Her sarcophagus possessed The Gauntlet and the Staff when we arrived but there were slots for a Dagger, an Armlet, a Star shaped item and a Lunalae necklace". Those were the big gold things that covered all of the wearer's neck if Joey recalled correctly one of the few History classes he'd been awake for at the start of the year.

"So what's the deal then? Where are they?"

"No idea" Ishtar relented. "They were stolen long ago…they must have been found and used…without the Rod Seto could be in grave danger"

"And where do we find the Rod?" asked Tristan.

Ishizu raised her hands, a shadow gate opened and the staff fell at her feet. "It keeps my brother from going mad again" she shrugged. "Now we must find Seto".

Joey held up his dagger. "I think this is telling me where…"

----------------------------Break

"Tea?"

"No, I am Tana Empress of the Cards" she corrected. "Shall we duel? Or are you afraid of loosing to me?"

"I'm not afraid of losing to a nobody who uses cute cards to loose battles"

"Careful Kaiba, I constructed that deck as an illusion, the REAL Tea Gardener came to school with a different deck…though I choose not to use it." She laughed. "I absorbed all darkness from her so she'd be a weak and pathetic girl who couldn't fend for herself… unfortunately every now and again some of her admirable traits shone through. Like hanging onto a racing train - - I can dig that" her voice was dark and mysterious – sultry and appealing.

Not like the usual Tea Gardner.

She snapped out her duel disk. "Shall we play dear?" Seto gritted his teeth and snapped his own disk out. "Begin!" she snapped forcefully.

She drew her cards and looked at them, a wicked smile on her lips.

"Um – how do I play? I guess I place two cards face down and play my Lesser Demon in attack mode (1200/700) and end my turn."

"I play Rude Kaiser in attack mode and place one card face down. Then I attack your Less then useful demon and send it to the Graveyard" Kaiba snarled.

Tea laughed. "So be it…I play Greater Demon (1500/1000) in defence mode and power him up with Black Thorns to give him a defence of 1500! Now, make your move count!" she cackled. Kaiba smirked…who did she think he was?

"Fine, I put down Dragon Cannon X and then power up my Rude Kaiser with the Sword of Strength so I can easily slice through your defence! And end the demon!"

"Oh blast" Tea sighed. "What can I do? Perhaps I can play my magic card Rites of Death Passage! Yes that should do". Kaiba narrowed his eyes

"Am I supposed to care? That card lets you bring back one card the next time a monster is sent to the graveyard" Kaiba sneered

"No you're supposed to be afraid – because when played with the lesser and Greater Demons it lets me do something more. If all graveyard-bound monsters are fiend or dark I can summon any fiend or Dark monster from the first ten cards in my deck…which I then shuffle"

She put the card down with a sneer. "Meet the Grand Master Demon (2000/1500)!" the huge red skinned beast reared up. "Scared yet?"

Seto set his jaw. "Not yet!"

Tea smirked. "You will be!"

---------------------Break

"The Dagger lets the wielder sense anyone they wish to exactly the right place" Ishizu said. They ran out of the hospital. "We can trust its guidance…which way?"

"Where's the freaking Limo!" spat Juno. There was a scream of tyres and the limo pulled up, managing to avoid them. Mokuba and Rebecca popped their heads out the doors. "Mokuba? Rebecca?"

"Big brother wasn't picking up so I dropped over" Mokuba said with a shrug.

Juno frowned. "Okay, come on, Mokuba, you come with us and then head back to the mansion once you've dropped us off" she said. "Your brother will kill me if I put you in danger"

"Seto's in danger?"

"When isn't he?" sighed Juno.

"Get in then!" exclaimed Rebecca. "Jeeves floor it!"

Joey clutched the dagger, feeling Seto's presence through the dagger and hoping he was in time. The limo screamed down the street.

-------------------------break

The demon carved through all defending monsters: Rude Kaiser, Minotaur Axeman and Sago the dark clown. Kaiba merely smirked…he'd already figured out a strategy and she was playing into his hands. "I play the card Retribution Warrior (1700/1000) and for every card in my graveyard he gets 100 extra attack and defence points giving him a total of 2000/2000, then I charge him up by 200 more attack points for one turn with Battle Cry!" his character hacked through Grand Master Demon. "End of the line" he smiled at Tea.

"Are you that stupid Kaiba? I have my Earl of Demise and Bogeyman (1200/1500) on the field along with three face down cards! You aren't going to win!"

"That's what you think because I play the Dragon Tank Y attachment and combined it with components X and Z to create Dragon Tank XYZ! And that makes short work of your Earl of Demise!"

"But I still have my Bogeyman Kaiba" Tea smiled. "And you've overlooked something – his special ability lets me give you nightmares. If he's in play then I can sacrifice any monster to him so he can gain their strength so far I've been gentle…but now I'm taking this into the hardcore leagues…the Shadow Realm"

The world around them darkened and warped. "End of the "game" now we play for keeps" she smiled. "First I summon Black Imp (200/100) to the field in defence mode and sacrifice him to Bogeyman who gains 200 attack points and 100 defence points 1400/1600 and then I use Black Imps special ability, by discarding one card from my hand I can summon him back to the field in defence mode!"

She smirked. "Go on darling…play!"

Kaiba growled and summoned his card Dark Gnome (400/300) then placed a face down card out. "Here you go" he said. "Try me"

"BOGEYMAN ATTACK!" Tea shrieked.

"You activate my trap card! Crush Virus! Now you have to do a little drastic altering to your deck! And your Bogeyman vanishes!" Tea gritted her teeth as her deck was whittled down automatically there was a crackle of light and she shrieked in pain. "Feeling the strain little girl?"

Tea selected her card as she recovered from the Shadow Burn – her own trap used against her- she had intended for Kaiba to feel it but he wallowed in the fact she felt it first.

"No…but you will" she smiled. "I guess I have to place this card face down and activate the card I put down earlier – Discerning Critique, this lets me take discard any amount of cards from my deck and discard them to the graveyard to destroy all monsters on the field that are weaker in that number of stars…so…I clean the field out"

All the monsters vanished off the field into their graveyards. Kaiba was upset but not worried. Until he saw Tea's face. She was smirking… a Kaiba-like smirk with more fire then ice though…and extra sinister energy as well.

--------------------------Break

Juno kicked in the door. "Time to play" she nodded. The others hurried in with her…Rebecca and Mokuba came up behind her. "Not you two!"

"If you think you can stop me guess again!" Mokuba snapped. They glared for a few moments…then Joey snapped his fingers between them.

"Okay!" Juno relented. "Now where do we go?"

The five duellists working for Tea rushed out.

"Let's ask them" Isis suggested. She loaded her duelling disk. "By whatever means necessary!" Rebecca stood beside her and Noah and Tristan loaded for battle.

"You go find Seto, Juno!" Mokuba said. "I'll help out here!"

Juno grabbed Joey's arm and dragged him along with her until he started running on his own. Behind them the battles began.

"This way!" Joey said as they raced into the maze, his dagger glowed and he pulled the heated metal from the sheath, the light from the blaze zoomed ahead leaving sparks in the air for them to follow. "Please let him be okay!" he whispered.

The Shadows welled around him; they transformed into an Earl of Demise and a Sago the Dark Clown. Juno leapt onto the attack in her dark business suit with the visible bra and barely closed jacket…she was surprisingly able considering the look and the fact she was in spike heels.

She took out the Earl with a spinning kick and used a flip to impale the Clown. Joey blinked in surprise then remembered how well she was probably being paid and that there had to be a reason.

"Come on!" she snapped. They raced along the trail of sparks to the centre. Juno had the Rod in her hands it had begun to vibrate as they came closer and closer to the maze. Now it was blazing with light. They skidded to a halt at the black dome.

"He's in there!" Joey exclaimed. He punched the shadows, they flashed. "Damn it! Seto! Seto! DAMN IT LET ME IN!" He stabbed down with his dagger and a triangle opened up before him. He leapt inside.

"Joey!" He caught the Rod thrown by Juno and felt the darkness wash over him. He froze. Tea…

It was her all along.

"You've got no reason to smirk…you've just eradicated most of your deck" Kaiba snapped in a typically superior smirk.

"Hmm…we'll see…" she laughed. "Now I play Premium Recycle which sends the top ten cards from your deck into the graveyard…and gives me back any three I want. I place out Ghoulash Gremlin (300/400) and use Monster Duplication, this creates two monsters from one that are linked in existence, if one dies so does the other, and then I use Ectoplasmer!"

"No!"

Seto roared with pain as the Ghoulash Gremlin's broke apart and turned into blue light. They swept at him and went straight through him. His life points dropped to 1600.

"Oh dear…did that hurt dear?"

Kaiba shook as he drew a card. "You're going to lose" he rasped.

"Are you sure honey?"

"I play to win!" Kaiba straightened up and Joey smiled with pride. "Dark Assassin in attack mode! Attack her life points directly!"

"I activate the trap card negate" she sighed as she waved her hand idly at the remaining card on her side of the field. "Now…I play Funeral Rites! This card exchanges our graveyard cards with our decks…oh and look how many I have…you fell for it. Again!" she laughed.

Kaiba grunted as his cards were rearranged. He took his new hand, lowering his card count even more…then he smiled. "I play Blessed Sanctity that allows me to sacrifice any monster to retrieve up to four cards at random from my graveyard" he said. He sacrificed his Sago and drew the four cards from the deck he'd discarded.

"Fat lot of good it will do" Tea sneered. She drew a card. "Hmph… I place one card face down and put my Stone Soldier in defence mode…not an ideal hand." She shrugged.

"I play Rude Kaiser in defence" Kaiba relented. "And I place one card face down."

"How droll" she sighed. "Okay…ah! I place one card face down and play Pot of Greed so I can draw two cards…" Kaiba glared at her…he was annoyed that she hadn't attacked. "Then I play Golden Lion (1600/500) in attack mode! Attack his Rude Kaiser!"

The monster leapt at Rude Kaiser and destroyed it. Kaiba lost no life points luckily. However he drew exactly the card he wanted. "I play Blue Eyes White Dragon in attack mode!" he declared. Tea stared at him – unaffected as his dragon rose up. Then she laughed.

"How predictable! You've activated my trap card Arch of Despair! This takes any monster with more then 2000 attack points and turns him into my own personal puppet though he's in defence mode for now! Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

Kaiba frowned…he had hoped to avoid this. "I play Card Regeneration and return Blessed Sanctity to my hand, and then I sacrifice my Goblin Soldier and summon four more cards from my graveyard. I then play Pot of Greed and Draw two more cards…this gives me the card I needed. I play a Blue Eyes White Dragon in defence mode and place one card face down!"

"FOOL!" Tea cackled in her echoing voice that sounded totally otherworldly now. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon I stole now attacks!"

"And activates Acid Trap hole! This takes my blue eyes back to my graveyard! Now I use Monster reborn to bring him to me! And end you!"

Tea looked shocked but a spark glinted in her eye. "Do your worst!" she spat.

"Attack her directly" Seto commanded. The dragons unleashed their White Lightening blasts at Tea. She cackled and flipped over a card.

"This is the trap card Wall of Torment!" she declared. "It negates all attacks until next turn and then it takes one of your attacking monsters!" A white eyes was snapped up by the chains and latched onto the wall with golden chains, its body pinned to the rune covered wall. "Now it's in attack mode but cannot attack…"

Kaiba winced as his monster roared.

"You lose" she smirked. "I also place my Card Critic (1200/1400) in defence mode, then place a card face down and end my turn." She watched Kaiba. He grimaced…

"Kaiba!" Joey? Seto turned, the blonde was standing behind him, and Tea shrieked in rage and waved her long nailed hand, a pit of blackness opened between Seto and Joey. "You can win this Seto!" Joey said.

"Puppy…what are you doing out of bed?"

"I'm all healed" smiled Joey. "AND NO DOG COMMENTS"

Seto smiled softly and turned to face Tea.

"HAH!" Yami Tea laughed. "You think that your pathetic friendship and love can help him Joey? Don't be pathetic, I was totally phoning in those rants of mine, I used the real Tea's thoughts and enflamed them so you'd pity me and trust me with your secrets…you never knew when I was in control…and I learned everything I needed!"

"Well then, learn this, you hag" Kaiba said. "I'm tired of you! I'll do what I have to so I'll win! And you won't stop me! I use metal claws to boost my Blue Eyes attack and then I attack!"

The Eyes on the wall exploded. Seto was shocked as the pain slammed through him. Tea laughed as his life points dropped to the last 300. "Oh didn't I warn you?" she cackled. "It was still your monster on the wall! You lose the points not me!" She smirked. "My turn – I play the magic card Eye of Truth" all of Seto's cards revealed themselves. "Now…Card Critic use your special ability…destroy one of his cards! Maybe…yes - that polymerization card!" The card Critic leapt into the air and slashed the hologram of the card to shreds. "I now put my Grande Ghoul (1900/1500) in attack mode and feed it my Card critic to boost its strength to 2200/1800 and place one card face down…ending my turn"

Seto's knees gave way a little…he felt heat under his skin…he couldn't breathe properly and the world was blurring. Joey was calling his name but he couldn't call back. He was going to collapse…and lose…

A hand touched Joey's shoulder. "Go to him" whispered Tea's voice. "Fight with him… show him your love". The glowing form of Tea was shown to Joey but there was a fire within her that he'd only seen when she was dancing and when she was really doing some tough work to help her friends.

Joey nodded and ran at the gap, he leapt…and landed by Seto, the voice behind him wasn't as far as he thought. Seto collapsed but Joey caught him. "Come on…don't give up like that Moneybags!" he chided.

"Shut up…puppy" groaned Seto. Joey smiled he leaned in and kissed Seto. The millionaire kissed back…there was a taste like champagne on his lips…Joey tasted of wild fire and as their tongues duelled Joey moaned into the kiss…the vibration made Seto kiss harder.

"Lusty as this scene is" the out worldly voice of Tea purred. "I'd rather see you in the Shadow Realm…forever…"

"What should I do?" Joey whispered

"I – I – I need your help" relented Seto. "I can't – there's something I can't think of…"

The Rod was pressed into Seto's hand. He gasped as the magic surged into him. He raised it high into the air…there was a flash and the shadow realm disappeared. Joey's blade glowed with the Rod and the sparks filled the air and formed a glowing golden mist around their feet.

"Well…that's annoying" Tea spat. "Fine…let's finish this now!"

Joey held Seto's cards for him while Seto focused. "I have it…" he breathed. "First I play Dimension Gate" he breathed. "Taking my Blue Eyes away. Then I use Yami to wipe the field…and end my turn"

"Fine…"snarled Tea. "Delay the inevitable all you want Kaiba. I won't lose!"

She raised her hands and flashes of energy burst out. The bodies of her victims appeared, Pegasus, Bakura, Marik, Duke, Yugi, Yami…all fell to the ground behind Joey and Seto. "See these? They all thought they might win…they lost and many have defeated you before so what does THAT say?"

"You had a lucky break" Seto growled. With Joey holding him there was nothing he couldn't do…so he felt. But there was doubt. Joey sensed it and kissed his neck.

"You can do this" whispered Joey.

"I play Jeeper the Creeper" Tea said. "In attack mode (2000/1500) and then I back him up with Black Candle! He's now 2500/2000! Attack directly my Creeper!" The monster lurched forwards and slashed out…

"I play the trap card negate…" Seto declared. "Sorry, but that's it for your attack! However an old friend has returned…My Blue eyes!"

"Not so fast! My Creeper's special ability lets me take a magic card from any graveyard and I choose on its first attack turn only – so lets check out yours…" she picked a card displayed before her. "I choose de-spell! This evaporates your hopes by taking away the Blue Eyes power boost!"

"I change my Blue Eyes to defence mode and place a card face down" Seto said.

Tea laughed. "And what card might that be? Whatever it is it won't save you! I play Blood Box it gives my Creeper extra energy namely that of a sacrificed card raising him to 3100/2600 and giving me the strength to destroy your Blue eyes…after I use Harpies Feather Duster to eradicate that trap…" Seto's card vanished but one remained... "Say goodbye!"

"Not so fast!" laughed Seto. "I activate Mirror wall! It halves your monsters attack! Harpies Feather Duster destroyed Fake Trap! YOU will say Goodbye. I boost my Blue Eyes with Predator Wings and it cleaves your Creeper apart!"

Tea Screamed as her life points crashed to 0.

There was a flash and white light flowed into the mouth and nose of every prone victim. They sat up dazed and confused. Juno rushed to them, the barrier of darkness had cleared completely and she could easily find them now.

Tea leapt over a bench. "Damn you!" she spat angrily. "Next time we meet you'll lose to me Kaiba…I'll get you…and your little dog too!"

"Oh – really?" Juno punched Tea over a bench to land at Isis' feet. Ishizu Ishtar raised her hands. "Do It Isis" Juno grinned.

Yami-Tea screamed as the black light engulfed her. There was an explosion and two Teas stood back to back in the maze. One of them however, had dark red eyes. She sprinted for the gate. The other Tea moved first into a dance move that cracked the Yami over the head with a thick boot heel.

"Don't hijack my brain again bitch" Real Tea snapped.

Yami stood up. "Tana!" he exclaimed.

The Yami groaned and struggled to her feet as she was surrounded by the duellists. Yami looked at Tea she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. He smiled…then his eyes widened as she pulled him into a passionate French kiss. That was new.

"Damn it Pharaoh!" the Yami Tea spat. "I was the rightful Queen and you married a whore like that princess!"

"Get over it!" Tea snapped. "It was millennia ago!"

Yami-Tea/Tana tried to run. Juno caught her in the ribs with a karate kick and Tea punched her out as she spun around from the kick. The Yami collapsed and Ishizu Ishtar began a ritual

"I WILL RETURN!" screamed Yami Tea… then she dispersed into the Shadow Realm.

-------------------Break

Tana looked across the shadow table at Yami Bakura and Marik. "So what do we do around here for fun?" she asked.

"Brood" the chorused.

--------------------Break

Joey followed Seto through the house. The others were celebrating out on the lawn… they hadn't seen the pair vanishing into the house.

"Where are we going Seto?" Joey asked.

"Guess"

"Bedroom?" Joey asked hopefully. Seto stopped suddenly and Joey bumped into him.

"I was thinking study…I …do you want to?" Seto murmured. Joey kissed him gently on the neck and then on the lips. "Oh…is that a final answer?"

"Yeah" Joey said. Fireworks had commenced outside. Kaiba's went all out…well Joey hoped they did – or at least where it counted. Before he knew what had happened Kaiba somehow managed to sweep him into his arms and hurry to the blue and white bedroom, dumping the blonde on the large blue silk covered four-poster bed. He hit a button by his bed and the lock on the door clicked shut.

"Wow…that was fast" gasped Joey as he kissed Kaiba's ear

"I can be slow to" whispered Seto as his lips trailed around Joeys jaw in butterfly kisses. He pulled Joey's t-shirt off the boy and began to kiss Joey's chest, fingers netted in his hair and he heard a thundering pounding under his ear. Joey's heart…so close…so precious. He teased a nipple with his tongue and Joey quivered slightly.

Kaiba never had mercy in business or in cards…bed was no different Joey moaned loudly as Kaiba teased both nipples without mercy. He felt the tongue trail down his torso to dip into his bellybutton. Joey whimpered. "Your friends are staying over with Mokuba's permission" Seto whispered as he swept back up to Joeys ear and kissed the lobe of his ear before tracing his tongue along the blonde's jaw. "But that's in the East Wing… and we're all the way over here…" Joey bit him on the collar. Seto yelped and then groaned as Joey sucked on the spot. "Mark your territory, why don't you?"

"You can shove that -" Joey stopped and processed the words. "My territory?"

Seto's shirt was pulled off as the puppy suddenly got a whole new zeal. Seto rolled the puppy over again and kissed hard, rubbing their groins together, their shoes were kicked off, somehow Joey knew how to removed people's socks and his own with his toes so kissing never got interrupted…but when the jeans were flung aside there was only boxers (blue silk and batman ones – guess for yourselves).

This was it. Seto gently pulled them down…the blonde trail on the stomach led to the puppy's groin where his weeping member stood rigid. Seto's lips teased it and he slid down on it…suckling gently…hand in his hair again he might end up with a bald patch if this kept up.

Joey moaned and wrapped his legs around Seto's torso as the sucking sped up…then it stopped and Seto pulled away. "Setoooooo" whined Joey. He was cut off by a quick kiss.

"Sorry?"

"Make it up to me" whispered Joey as he guided Seto's member to his entrance. Seto was breathless he grabbed the Vaseline from his nightstand (he used if for chapped lips nothing more!) and coated his cock and fingers in it.

Each finger had Joey moaning again (not the hardest trick if you knew how)

Then he entered Joey and the beautiful boy cried out with passion. The movement was rhythmic, to heartbeats that Seto could hear…that fused to one…Seto had never felt such warmth. "So beautiful - Joey" He grabbed his lovers member…everything felt right… the play of light on Joey's sweating torso and the way he whispered Seto's name like a prayer.

Seto felt complete with Joey he felt as if everything was complete now, as if it had been half-finished until Joey came along, and made it right, made it sane, made it stop hurting with his smile and his eyes and his beautiful soul.

Thrusting and gripping and pumping and gasping it all fell into a beautiful sensation the way Joey thrust onto Seto's cock and into his hand alone drove Seto wild. He was so perfect, digging his fingers into Seto's shoulders

There was a flash of passionate energy…and the room –no, the world lit up. And it wasn't the fire works. Because the light came in from every shadow in Seto's life – screw the fire works. He had Joey.

----------------------------Break

Seto woke up with a blonde on his chest. The most perfect blonde ever…he let out a sigh…then Joey snorted in his sleep. "I want a party at Chucky Cheese…" he mumbled. Then pressed closer to Seto… Seto never imagined waking up with anyone, letting them so close.

"Don't be alone anymore; don't look angry and sad…" Joey was talking and Seto realized he was awake. "You don't need to be the best…all you need is me!" Seto held him.

"You're right". He kissed his puppy and savoured the moment

----------------------Break

"I had Tristan and Duke on my left last night" Rebecca sighed as she brewed her coffee in the Kaiba Kitchen. "Why didn't you space out the rooms from each other just a LITTLE Mokuba?"

The black haired boy shrugged. "It never occurred they'd be frisky after having their souls extracted…was it that bad?"

"_Oh baby oh baby ride me like Seabiscuit_" mimicked Rebecca. "That's Duke. Tristan was more: _oh yeah that's it baby go for gold…Yes. Yes! YES!_" she shook her head.

"Well it couldn't have been as bad as Yugi and Bakura" Mokuba said. "On my right all night. Bed springs going on and on and every now and again Yugi shouted: _WHOA!_ Then Bakura sometimes shouted: _Oh My_" he frowned. "It sounded very polite"

"I expect they have polite sex" Rebecca mused. "May I be your bitch and is it okay if I fuck your brains inside out…that sort of thing. But we can't forget that Bandit Keith came over to "see" Pegasus again. His check up was: _That's it Max, yes…bend…more… oh yeah you're fine…_ and then Pegasus started declaring things like: _I think its broken doctor – maybe you should inspect it closer_".

Mokuba shuddered. "But Yami and Tea…"

"Talking about me?" Tea asked as she sauntered into the room in a long shirt and high heels. "I just want to get breakfast" she opened the fridge and took a can of whipped cream and some strawberries. "Okay…thanks Mokuba I have to get back up to Yami, I might have gotten out of the handcuffs" she sighed and sauntered out. "TRISTAN GET BACK INTO YOUR ROOM AND DUKE STOP STARING AT MY LEGS" Tea was not the same…for one thing she dressed well…for another she was less Friendship-y ranting and bitchier.

Also it was universal she possessed the best legs around while Juno was unbeatable with her breasts…on hearing that from Duke Juno had decked him but said thanks anyway. Last night had been a great party…and everyone knew where Seto and Joey were so there was a funny…fulfilment in the air.

Mokuba opened his mouth – then stopped…then he kissed Rebecca.

"What…" murmured Rebecca when the awkward teenage kiss ended.

"Just…maybe we can go out for pizza sometime?" Mokuba tried.

Rebecca blushed. "Okay"

Things usually worked out for lucky bastards like the Kaiba brothers, Rebecca decided as she gave Mokuba a kiss.

THE END


End file.
